Lucario Pan Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 7. (We are now at the Pokémon Village as we hear drumming. Cut to Lucario, Pyroar, and Lopunny) Pyroar: How. Lucario: How. (Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad are watching) Peach: What's Chief Pyroar doing, Mario? Mario: Well, he's delivering an oration in sign language. Toad: What's he saying, Mario? Mario: He says, "Lucario, mighty warrior Pokémon. Save Princess Lopunny. (Pyroar pats Lopunny) Make Big Chief Pyroar heap glad." (Pyroar smiles) Luigi: Well, he really doesn't look "heap glad", doesn't he? Pyroar: Make Lucario heap big chief. (He puts a headdress on Lucario) Pyroar: You now Flying Blue Jackal. (Lucario starts whooping, the creatures are cheering on him) Creatures: Hurray! Flying Blue Jackal! Hurray! (Lucario flies around the totem pole) Mario: Go, Lucario! Luigi: Bravo! Peach: Oh, how wonderful! Toad: Hurray! (Lucario lands near Pyroar and Lopunny and they all sit crisscross. The creatures do the same, too. Lopunny hands Pyroar a pipe and he smokes) Pyroar: (Handing Lucario the pipe) Teach 'em paleface creature all about red man. (Lucario also smokes a triangle-shaped smoke) Luigi: Good, this should be most enlightening. Donkey Kong: Hey, what makes the red man red? Fox and Raccoon: When did he first say, "Ugh"? Toad: Why does he ask you "How"? Pyroar:'' '"Why does he ask you, '''How?"'' (What Makes The Red Man Red plays) Why does he ask you, ''"How"?'' (A Pokémon hands the pipe to Toad as he tried to smoke, but Mario takes it away as he tried, but could not too. But Peach also took the pipe away, knowing that she can't smoke, and hands it to Luigi. He tries to smoke, but he couldn't and his face turned green) Once the Injun didn't know All the things that he know now But the Injun he sure learn a lot And it's all from asking ''how (The Pokémon go wild as they whoop) ''We translate for you Hana means what Mana means and Ganda means that too (The Pokémon start dancing as Mario, Luigi and Toad joined in. Peach was dancing until she walked into a Serperior) Serperior: Squaw, no dance. Squaw, get 'em firewood. (Peach feels infuriated, as Mario follows her) Mario: Wait, Peach, I can help! When did he first say, "Ugh"? When did he first say, "Ugh?" (We see a Nidorino with a Nidorina) In the Injun book, it say When first brave married squaw (A Rhyhorn walks between the two. Nidorino get shocked) He gave out with heap big "ugh" When he saw his mother-in-law (The Pokémon go wild again. Lopunny is dancing on a drum as Lucario watches) What made the red man red? What made the red man red? (Lopunny jumps off the drum and walks toward Lucario. Mario and Peach watch as they carry piles of firewood) Let's go back a million years To the very first Injun prince (Lopunny gets her face close to Lucario and she kisses him. Mario gets surprised as his hat flies up, and Peach drops the firewood and pouts) He kissed a maid and start to blush And we've all been blushin' since (Lopunny backs away from Lucario, as Lucario's face turns red and he whoops again. Pyroar is dancing on his feet) Now you've got it right from the head man The real true story of the red man (Lucario and Lopunny dance around the drum) No matter what's been written or said Now you know why the red man's red (Lucario and Lopunny jump on the drum and put their faces toward each other. Then Lucario whoops, as the Pokémon go wild and follow Lucario and Lopunny in a tribal dance as they all whoop. The creatures join in, and Luigi follows them, as Mario and Peach watch) Luigi: Yahoo! Mario: '''Luigi! '''Toad: Squaw take 'em papoose. (He hands Peach his teddy bear) Toad: (Whooping) Wahoo! Peach: Toad! (Serperior touches Peach with her tail) Serperior: Squaw, get 'em firewood. Peach: Squaw no get 'em firewood! Squaw go home. (She starts leaving the village in frustration, as Mario followed her) Mario: Oh, my. I wonder what's wrong with Peach. (Not far from the Pokémon Village, we see Celebi, sitting on a grass, feeling miserable. Escargoon appeared behind her and snatched her in his hat) Escargoon: Beggin' your pardon, Miss Celebi, but King Dedede would like a word with ya. (Fade to Dedede's ship as we see a Wingull pass by. We are now inside the room as King Dedede is playing his piano. Escargoon is standing by with a green bottle. Celebi is sitting on a vase, as Dedede continues playing) King Dedede: Yes, Miss Celebi, King Dedede admits defeat. (Celebi pouts) King Dedede: Tomorrow I leave the island, never to return. (Escargoon is drinking from the green bottle and puts in the trunk of the piano) Escargoon: I'm glad to hear that, sire. (Hiccups) I'll tell the crew and... (Hiccups) (Escargoon walks as King Dedede tripped him. Dedede continues to play the piano) King Dedede: And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Lucario I bear him no ill will. Oh, Lucario has his faults, to be sure. Bringing that Peach to the island, for instance. Dangerous business, that. (Celebi pounds on her knees and shook her head. King Dedede plays dramatic notes) King Dedede: Why, rumor has it that already she has come between you and Lucario. (Celebi starts to cry) King Dedede: But what's this? Tears? Then it is true. Oh, Escargoon. The way of a Pokémon with a maid. Taking the best years of her life and then... (While Dedede is talking, Escargoons drinks from the bottle again, and puts it back in the trunk again. As he closed it, he gets his finger stuck in the trunk. He pulls it out) King Dedede: ...casting her aside, like an old glove! Escargoon: (Sobbing) Ain't it a bloomin' (Hiccups) shame? King Dedede: But we mustn't judge Lucario too harshly, me dear. (Hands Celebi a hankie) It's that Peach who's to blame. (Celebi nods) King Dedede: Escargoon, we must save the guy from himself. But how? (Escargoon sobs) King Dedede: We've so little time. We sail in the morning. Sail! That's it, Escargoon! (Escargoon has his bottle out again, and Dedede hits him. He falls to the floor and catches the bottle with his finger) King Dedede: We'll shanghai Peach. Escargoon: "Shanghai Peach," sire? King Dedede: Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Lucario will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come on, Escargoon, we must leave immediately. Surround Lucario's home... (King Dedede drags Escargoon, as Escargoon gets his finger out of the bottle) Escargoon: But, sire, we... We don't know where Lucario lives. (He gets dropped) King Dedede: Great Scott, you're right, Escargoon! We forgot about that. (Celebi flies up to Dedede) King Dedede: What's that, my dear? (Celebi flies over to the map) King Dedede: You could show us the way? Why, I never thought of that. (To Escargoon) Take this down, Escargoon. Escargoon: (Speaking to himself) "Take this down, Escargoon." (Drinks the bottle) Yes, Your Majesty. (He has the bottle upside down and he plugs it with his finger) (Celebi dips her feet into the ink and steps on the map) King Dedede: Start at Pac-Man Point. Escargoon: (Writing on the paper) "Start at Pac-Man Point." (Celebi walks on the map) King Dedede: Forty paces west of Sharpedo Bluff. Escargoon: "Sharpedo Bluff." King Dedede: Yes, yes. One sneaky tiptoe past Cobra Cave. Hop, skip and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then... nor' by nor'east, one, two, three. (Celebi looks back) King Dedede: Well, get on with...! Continue, my dear. (Celebi flies up and scolds Dedede) King Dedede: I mustn't harm Lucario? Madam, King Dedede gives his word not to lay a finger... (Celebi shows her finger posed as a hook) King Dedede: ...or a hook on Lucario. (Celebi flies on the map and marks over Hangman's Tree) King Dedede: Ah, Hangman's Tree. (To Escargoon) So that's the entrance to his hiding place. (He grabs Celebi) '''King Dedede: '''Thank you, me dear. You've been most helpful. (He puts Celebi in a lantern and laughs) (Celebi looks around the lantern and tries to get out, but no avail) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon